


Stars Unite the Sky

by reminiscence



Category: Stravaganza - Mary Hoffman
Genre: F/M, Freeverse poetry, Gen, ffn challenge: 100 prompts challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Two different worlds, but they were separated and united by a great many things.





	1. Silver and Gold

Wealth was a very strange thing.  
Gold in one side of the world.  
Silver in another.  
What was valuable once  
was nothing  
on the other end.

But there was something still  
that meant more than metal coins:  
friendship, loyalty, trust

And love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diversity Writing Challenge , a5 – write a poem under 50 words


	2. A Trade of Stravagante

There was a poetic sense of justice  
about the deed, though no-one cared –  
that two souls had been replaced  
and the quota had been filled once more…

The murderer was left with a hole  
in his family: the tragic parents were given  
another to fill their empty space  
and knowledge of another life…

Really, though there was much lost, on all fronts,  
only the one with blood in the end  
was the loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #099 - balance


	3. Glue Can't Fix

It couldn’t be helped, now that they had been broken off:  
those wings, but it wouldn’t fix the damage, not at all.

Glue was too cheap, for such a beautiful little horse –  
and whether it would still be able to fly –  
she hoped it would.

It would break her heart if it couldn’t  
and that would be another thing  
glue couldn’t fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #098 - glue


	4. Sons of Enemies, Sons of Friends

He could sense no deception from them  
but still, reluctance clung to his heart.  
There were many factors for that:  
the threat their name posed  
whether they claimed innocence in it or not  
and the precarious positions  
they were in.

Sons of enemies, sons of friends  
in a land where such a conflict reigned –  
they wanted to cast aside suspicions and disgust  
but it was difficult for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #097 - trick


	5. The Sun Illuminated the Doll on the Windowsill

He was an artfully arranged doll  
by the windowsill, feigning suicide,  
feigning death  
in his healing, freedom and escape –  
a place where he could walk again  
in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #088 - window


	6. Ghostly Smile

She saw him first in the light of the moon,  
brushed in white light, like a ghost  
that pulled at her heart

But that smile was happy, and real:  
even if the rest was a passing dream  
she clung to that

And it followed her home and stayed  
even when the light of the moon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #076 - admire


	7. Another Life

He'd thought too many times he would die  
but he was still there, still alive,  
saved by this other world  
who'd quite literally snatched him  
from his bed of death  
into another life

And now he faced a different sort of threat  
every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #018 - daze


	8. Executions in Fortezza

Her voice grew hoarse from protest  
but it didn’t matter: they fell on deaf ears  
in the end – the slaughter continued  
under that pretty banner called execution

And blood and tears dripped into soil –  
the soil that was now hears  
but, yet, still, without the peace and prosperity  
she dreamt for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #071 - raw


	9. The Bag of Silver Tessere

Perhaps it was a foolish choice  
for talisman: something of so much worth.  
But she could hardly take gold instead:

Worthless it may have been to them in Talia  
but worth far too much in that other world –

There were other things  
not worth much in either world

But still, the bag of silver spoke out to her  
and so it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #004 - bridge


	10. Silver Pen Knife

It called to her in a way no other blade  
had called to her before – and she knew,  
she knew the calling of those blades,  
how they begged  
for her skin, her blood

But this was different:  
it didn’t want her blood, but gentle hands  
that caressed the smooth steel, kept it clean,  
kept it pure –

It wasn’t so she would use such a blade  
but just that she would admire  
its design

And if she could admire any sort of blade like that…  
maybe, it meant things would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #066 - steel


	11. The New Duchessa

They had no reason to choose her, nor did she wish  
to be chosen. It was a beautiful state, yes,  
but it wasn't hers  
and that man beside her  
wasn't the one she loved.

If she lost, so much the better,  
she would leave this net, be free of it –

As an instrument of her family name

Though she had no doubt  
she'd become a tool again  
somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompts Challenge, #052 - elect


End file.
